


Eek!

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [28]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by a RL traumatic experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eek!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Chakotay tensed as he heard the sound of the captain screaming.

He overrode the lock, raced inside, and found Kathryn frozen. He traced her gaze to an alarmingly large insect crawling along the floor. As it took flight, she screamed again.

Chakotay quickly cornered and crushed the creature. Janeway turned away as he disposed of the body.

Noting her shaken condition, he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not usually so squeamish," she pleaded tearfully.

He smiled. "I just wonder how a flying cockroach ended up in your ready room."

Suddenly, realization dawned and she exited onto the bridge.

" _Paris!_ "


End file.
